


Off-World

by smaragdbird



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Banter, M/M, Off-World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorne make sure Parrish doesn't overowrk himself while they're off-world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off-World

"We'll go down to the valley, but we should be back around 2000." Lorne told Cadman and Reed who were in charge with setting up camp while he would accompany Parrish into a yet unexplored valley on a small, uninhabited planet at the edge of Pegasus that Reed and Miko had accidentally discovered on what they called "jumper lessons" and everyone else called "dates".

Parrish had steamrolled Woolsey into giving him three days of exploring the planet with his enthusiastic smile and two bottles of red wine from the wine press house the botany department officially didn't have.

"Don't get too distracted by the plant life or we'll eat dinner without you." Cadman grinned and winked at them.

After four years on the same team Lorne had given up to try and teach Parrish that he was supposed to stay behind Lorne when they were on unknown territory and followed his scientist while keeping an eye on their surroundings.

After they had climbed down into the valley Parrish sat down on a stone and set down his backpack next to him.

"This place is amazing." He told Lorne while opening his jacket and wiping sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand:

"This is possibly the last planet in this galaxy that hasn't been terraformed by the Ancients. We could spend decades cataloguing the lifeforms on this planet and still find a new species every week. An outpost could possibly - hey! Are you even listening to me?" Parrish asked because he had finally noticed that Lorne stared at his sweaty t-shirt that clung to his chest and stomach. Instead of answering Lorne crossed the distance between them and kissed him. It was very thorough kiss and Lorne used it to press Parrish backwards until he lay on the stone while slipping his hands under Parrish's t-shirt.

"Evan...no...Evan, stop!" Parrish managed to say when Lorne began to drop little, biting kisses down his neck. He stopped with an unwilling noise in the back of his throat while Parrish gave him a reproachful look:

"You know I only have three days on this planet. Can't you restrain yourself until we fly to the mainland in five days?"

Despite popular believe it wasn't Parrish who had a thing for doing it outdoors but Lorne, while Parrish preferred big, comfy beds and room-service. During their first leave they hadn't left the room for nearly two weeks.

"Dave..." Lorne whined and rubbed his face against Parrish's chest. He used his best puppy dog look when he looked back up.

"I hate you." Parrish groaned but pushed Lorne's jacket over his shoulders.

"I can't believe you were about to say no to sex." Lorne sounded amused.

"You're sabotaging my work." Parrish argued and pushed Lorne away. He rolled his eyes when Lorne made a protesting noise and quickly stripped out of his remaining clothes but instead of settling back onto the stone he padded into the shallow stream that flowed through the valley. He kneeled down and splashed water over his head and body.

Lorne cursed silently but stripped with Parrish's knowing and smug grin.

"As if I'd say no." Parrish rolled his eyes.

"You can hardly blame me." Lorne ran his hand through Parrish's wet hair: "You're so enthusiastic about your work that I feel jealous sometimes."

"So this outdoor thing isn't a kink of yours, “Parrish grinned and slid his hands up Lorne's thigh's until they rested on his hips: "You're just looking for attention."

"No, I make sure you're not overworked."

"Of course you do, always the responsible team leader." Parrish said and took Lorne in his mouth.

///////////////

"Do you study seaplants now?" Cadman asked when they came back a few hours later, their hair still damp.

"Nah, Lorne just made sure that I don't overwork myself." Parrish laughed. Cadman grinned back while Reed asked confused: "What?"

"Workstress," Cadman agreed: "Nasty thing. I hope Lorne was thorough."

"Oh, he was." Parrish winked at her: "But I think the next days will be very stressful, too."

"I believe Lorne's relaxation techniques will work on the mainland, too, won't they, sir?"

"I'm your team leader," Lorne reminded her with a smirk: "You shouldn't doubt my technique."

"Wouldn't do that, sir" Cadman said with wide, innocent eyes: "Not after what Davey told me about your technique. Even Carson was quite impressed."

"Really," Reed complained: "I didn't need that mental image."

“Shush, or I’ll make sure that Miko will get to know that you were the one who sends her flowers every Tuesday.” Reed opened his mouth, whether to protest or to deny Lorne didn’t know but no words came out.

“I’m going to collect a few more samples”, Parrish announced. “Could you help me, Reed?” He gave Lorne a significant look.

“Don’t go too far”, Lorne advised them.

“And no relaxations games”, Cadman added with a grin.

Both Reed and Parrish glared at her over their shoulders before leaving.


End file.
